Douce folie
by Coco reveur
Summary: Salut a tous! Ma toute première fanfic, triste et gore, mais très courte! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même! Bonne lecture!
1. Folie meurtrière

**Douce Folie  
**

 **Intro**

Cela faisait maintenant un certain temps que Bob trônait sur Youtube. Il avait tout ce dont un homme normal pouvait rêver : la gloire était omniprésente, le charisme était chez lui inné, les fan girls étaient à ses pieds et les plus grandes stars le saluaient avec respect. Il avait tout, mais il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il était comblé, et pourtant il savait qu'il y avait un vide, un creux des plus importants qu'il fallait remplir. Il continuait a faire des vidéos, a faire rire les fan girls et a revêtir tout le temps cette même veste rouge. Rien n'avait changé et pourtant rien n'était pareil.

Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Pourquoi foutredieu devait-il être si triste ? Il avait beau chercher, Il ne trouvait pas cette foutue chose qui le détruisait de l'intérieur. Alors la vie continuait, les vidéos arrivaient, toujours à l'heure, bien propres et drôles, mais l'état mental du roi se détériorait, et ce dernier le savait bien. Il ne dit rien a son acolyte et ami, Fanta, il le prendrait sans doute pour un malade. C'est vrai quoi, il devenait fou a cause de… rien en fait, et ça le rendait encore plus dingue !

Ce qu'il appelait désormais le mal silencieux le rongeait lentement, et ne connaissant pas l'origine exacte de ce « mal », il ne pouvait pas le combattre. De plus en plus souvent, quand il était seul, il commençait à laisser la folie l'envahir, se tapait la tête contre un mur et criait : « SORS…DE…MA…TÊTE ! »

Sa santé et son état physique se détérioraient, et Fanta le sentait bien. Un jour, alors qu'il était de visite en France, il demanda a Bob :

-Mec, t'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air d'un mort-vivant là…

-Je t'ai dit que ça allait.

-Tu sais, si tu veux me parler d…

Le pyrobarbare le coupa dans sa phrase, avec une voix étrangement énervée.

-BORDEL, MAIS JE VIENS DE TE DIRE QUE CA ALLAIT !

-Wow, Bob, du calme ! J'essaye de t'aider ! Tu vois bien que ça ne va pas !

-Tu parles trop. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Tout en continuant a répéter que tout allait bien, Bob saisit d'une main la gorge de son ami et de l'autre un énorme couteau de cuisine. Fanta n'avait pas seulement peur, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas l'état de folie dans lequel son compagnon était entré. Le roi Regardait Fanta avec des yeux fous.

-tout va BIEN, TOUT VA BIEN, TOUT VA BIEN !

Sur ces mots, il enfonça la lame dans le cœur de son acolyte. Le sang gicla sur les murs et sur le visage de Bob.

Il se lécha les lèvres, puis fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il ria tellement qu'il finit par cracher du sang.

Trébuchant, un sourire démonique au visage, il prit dans ses bras le corps sans vie de celui avec lequel il avait partagé sa vie, ses fous rires, ses vidéos, marcha vers sa chambre, alluma la caméra et commença le tournage de la toute dernière vidéo de Fanta et Bob.

Sa voix était folle, étouffée par le sang.

-BON-SOIR ! Je suis Bob Lennon, AH!AH ! Et aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec Fanta, dit bonjour Fanta !

Il agita le cadavre de son ami.

-Mmmh ? Pas très bavard aujourd'hui, hein ?

Il fut pris d'un nouveau fou rire.

-Alors, a quoi on va jouer pour cette vidéo, mon petit fanfan ? Tu n'as pas d'idée ? Dans ce cas je te propose un DOCTEUR MABOUL !

Il avait hurlé ces mots.

Lentement, avec délicatesse, il commença à découper la chair, et arriva a arracher le cœur, Mais toucha les côtés. Il se mit à pleurer.

-NOOOOOOON ! J'ai perdu ! Ah ah ! Bien joué Fanfan ! Et vous savez ce qu'on fait aux perdants ?

Il commença à s'enfoncer la lame dans le ventre.

-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, les amis ! Abonnez vous !

Ce furent ses derniers mots. Il se tua , un sourire hilare aux lèvres, et s'effondra sur son ami.


	2. Folie mystérieuse

Quentin rentrait, comme chaque jour, de son travail monotone de programmeur en informatique. Comme chaque jour, il ne trouvait pas de sens à sa journée. Pas de sens a sa vie. Comme chaque jour, il s'ennuyait.

Comme chaque jour, il cherchait une raison de ne pas tout laisser tomber, et comme chaque jour, il avait trouvé.

Il alluma vite son PC, pressé de voir ce que lui avaient pondu Fanta et Bob. Leurs vidéos étaient devenues les seules raisons pour lesquelles il ne se flinguait pas. Elles apportaient à leur manière la dose de bonne humeur et de rire qui lui étaient nécessaires pour rester fort. Une fois sur YouTube, il ne vit de nouveau contenu. Déçu, il se prépara à fermer la fenêtre, mais, au dernier moment, une vidéo apparut.

D'abord fou de joie, il fut vite intrigué.

La vidéo n'avait pas miniature. Elle était nommée «SANS-TITRE01». De Fantabobgames. À l'instant. Bob se serait-il fait hacker ? Ou s'agit il d'une blague?

Sans réfléchir plus, il cliqua sur la vidéo. 1 vue. Elle était en non répertoriée. Comment avait-il pu la voir? Un bug durant l'upload sans doute. Il commença le visionnage, impatient.

(voir le contenu de la vidéo dans le chapitre un)

Il crut d'abord à un canular. Non. Il ne croyait pas. Il voulait le croire. Il devait le croire. Bon. Reprenons notre calme, dit il pendant que la première larme coulait le long de son visage. Il était terrorisé. Par où son cerveau devait-il commencer ? Il venait de voir Fanta mort et Bob mourir sous ses yeux. Calme… Toi. Il pleurait tellement qu'il devait ressembler a un gosse. Calme… TOI !

Il frappa la table, usant de son légendaire «calme». Quelques centaines de larmes involontaires plus tard, il se clama enfin et décida de mener l'enquête, en utilisant ses connaissances informatiques. Il rechargea la page. La vidéo a été supprimée par l'utilisateur. Mais comment pouvait-il la supprimer ? Il était mort ! Non. Comment avait-il même pu la mettre en ligne ? Il y avait anguille sous roche. Quelqu'un manigançait tout ce merdier dans l'ombre. Il en était sûr désormais.

 **Enquête**

La surprise était passée. Curieusement, il ne ressentait que peu de tristesse. Le sentiment ayant pris le dessus était désormais la haine. Quelqu'un avait rendu Bob Lennon fou, il en était sûr, et le seul désir animant Quentin était désormais de le chercher, le trouver, et le tuer.

Il était plutôt tard, et lui seul avait pu voir la vidéo. L'événement était tout récent. Il se procura l'adresse de Bob, attrapa ses clés ainsi que son pistolet et partit en vélo vers la résolution du mystère.

Sur son chemin, il se rendit compte que quelque chose était bizarre. Pas une voiture. Pas un piéton. Il était tard, certes, mais pas à ce point là.

Quentin arriva enfin sur les lieux du crimes. Du sang était étalé partout sur les murs.

Il tomba à genoux. Gardant son sérieux et essayant de ne pas pleurer, il raya symboliquement de son esprit la piste du canular. Continuant les recherches, il empoigna son arme. Il était persuadé que quelqu'un était là.

En avançant vers la chambre, il fut pris d'un soudain mal de tête. Étrange.

Il arriva dans la pièce du crime. Il ne put se retenir de vomir en voyant les corps désarticulés de ses idoles. Son mal de tête semblait croître. Une fois son déjeuner répandu sur le sol, Quentin avança doucement vers les deux youtubers. Les larmes lui vinrent. Il tenta de secouer Bob, puis Fanta, en répétant qu'il ne fallait pas faire semblant de dormir. Merde. Il était en train de devenir fou. Pendant une fraction de seconde, tout devint clair dans sa tête. Un virus. Un virus qui rendait les gens fous. Ce qui expliquait la folie soudaine du pyrobarbare et le fait que personne ne soit dans la rue. Durant cette fraction de seconde, il avait tout compris. La fraction de seconde d'après, sa tête lui fit si mal qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il entendait des voix dans sa tête.

 _Cesse de résister._


End file.
